


Avengers in Wonderland -INCOMPLETE+HIATUS

by DemonicClaymore, FictionDaze, SuperPuppies



Series: The Brothers, Avengers! [2]
Category: Alice in Wonderland (concept parody), The Avengers (2012), The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom
Genre: 3itR, Alice in Wonderland, Alternate Universe, Anal Fingering, Anal Oral, Anal Play, Ass to Mouth, Avengers - Freeform, Brothers' Bond, Group Writing, Hallucinations, Implied Incest, Island - Freeform, M/M, Man on Man, Oral Sex, Parody, RP, Sexual Content, Superheroes, The Brothers Avengers, Yaoi, group project
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-05-10
Updated: 2013-05-10
Packaged: 2017-12-11 07:55:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/795731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DemonicClaymore/pseuds/DemonicClaymore, https://archiveofourown.org/users/FictionDaze/pseuds/FictionDaze, https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuperPuppies/pseuds/SuperPuppies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the strange night the Avenger boys had the first night on the island, Bruce decides now is as good as time as any to run a couple experiments on the other heroes and one Loki. He tests the effects of a powerful hallucinogen agent of a local floral plant. It doesn't take long for the members of his experiment to begin acting out a rather sexual and strange version of Alice in Wonderland. He continues to document their actions and look after them while they fumble about the brush. As ridiculous as it all looks to Bruce though, Steve and the others are experiencing a very real effect of the natural drugs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue - Welcome Alice

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone and welcome!  
> This fan fiction is a group piece by 3itR (me and my two bestest buddies.) 
> 
> Edits are always being done, and due to the nature of this thing they will probably take a while. Still, I hope that you enjoy reading this work. This is just one of many ongoing fictions we have going so updates may have a few larger gaps between sections. We hope this isn't a bother for any of you. 
> 
> Thank you for clicking on Avengers in Wonderland and let us know if you have any questions, comments, or critiques.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve wakes with a very confused mind to find that he is in a blue and white dress he doesn't recall ever wearing before. Before he can gather his senses, the Captain spots an adorable man in a white tail coat and pants with long white ears and a cute little bunny tail. He follows the stranger, sure that the little rabbit can show him the way home.

**Prologue**  
Bruce woke with a start, glancing around the room he couldn’t under stand what had woke him. Steve, Clint and Tony were still fast asleep so it couldn’t have been them. Panic filled him for a moment as his head whipped around to face the chair alarm. Nope, that was still fine. Confused Bruce sat up on he his bed, only then realizing how quite it was. In fact it was ridiculously quite.

Standing Bruce pops his shoulders and glances at his sleeping comrades. His mind instantly taking note on how each man slept. Steve lay strait on his back comfortably so, a good military man, though if he laid any straighter Bruce might worry he were dead. Clint is curled up in a tight ball making the small man appear almost toy sized and very bird like. As Bruce turned to Tony he let out a dejected sigh, because of cores Tony slept like a drunken toddler. Completely sprawled across the bed with half of him dangling over the edge. 

Oh God, Bruce turned to the door once again in a panic; he had left his notebooks in the hall of debauchery with Thor! Quietly walking to the door he removed the chair and carefully snuck through the kitchen. He hoped the silence coming from the mess hall was a good sign. Opening the door her found two very unconscious Asgardians. Thor was strewn across his brother witch left Loki looking very squished. Bruce grimaced feeling slightly sorry for the smaller man but picked up his notebooks and returned to the kitchen.

Bruce sipped his coffee while he reread his notes. It was then that he came across a passage he had written about a flower he had found on the island. He believed the flower had hallucinogenic properties. Suddenly a wonderfully wicked idea sprang up in his mind. He mulled the idea over for a moment. Really who was to say the say the opportunity would ever present itself again? Yes, yes now was the best time. He had the space and the best subjects. Bruce jumped up from the table and ran into the jungle to find as many of the flowers as he could.

 **Chapter One**  
Steve Rogers woke up with a slight headache and an unusual feeling fluttering in his stomach. He blinked several times and tried to remember where reality was. Then he recalled the strange party and his shame. When he finally sat up, he had expected to find himself in the bed he’d been brought to the night before. However, he found something else waiting for him in the land of Waking. His body was no longer naked—or wrapped in any of his usual garbs—but was dressed in an article of woman’s clothing: A light blue and white dress to be precise. 

Even more peculiar things happened as he began to examine his surrounding. He found he was not in the bed, or even the bunker. He was outside, on soft tall green grass littered with tiny wild flowers. A book was resting on his lap. As if this wasn’t enough for the poor man, his eyes ventured up and around the landscape that was unfamiliar and showcased the most awkward thing yet: a strange man in a white suit with long white rabbit ears and a bunny’s tail was standing in front of him looking down at something Steve couldn’t see. All Rogers could see was that the man was impatiently thumping the front his foot on the ground, and he could hear the man mumbling something to himself.

"Hello," Steve called out groggily, still processing the fact he was in a dress.

The man in the white suit turned his face so that Steve could catch his profile. It was Clint! He didn’t seem to acknowledge his brother in arms though, as he seemed too occupied with some other endeavor. He turned completely and looked back down at an enormous silver watch on chain that was balancing on one of his hands. 

“Oh no. Oh no. I’m late. I’m so very late. She’s going to be very upset if I’m late.” Clint’s brow furrowed as he fussed over his apparently misplaced time. 

Steve stumbled to his feet, only to realize they were covered by shiny black mary-janes and silky white and black stockings. "You're got to be kidding me," he groaned before turning his attention back to Clint. "What's going on here? Who are you?"

“Oh dear. Oh dear.” Clint looked at the watch again. Then, his attention finally seemed to drift over to the confused cross-dresser at last. “Good god!”

A light blush appeared on the bunny-man’s face as he eyed the strange sight. He seemed to get lost for a second in some sort of infatuation as he stared. Then, shaking his head from side to side, he called out, “Silly girl! Don’t you know I’m going to be late! If I’m late she’ll be sure to throw me in the dungeon!” He swallowed thickly and suddenly drained of color. “She’ll give the order-“ 

With the mental image of what he assumed would come to him if he were to disappoint someone he refused to specify, the white rabbit-man bounded off into the bushes.

Bruce perched deep in the leaves of the tree above them. A wicked smirk playing on his lips. His notebook and pen already taking notes.

"Wait! Come back!" Steve tried to pursue the strange little rabbit. He ducked into the foliage and gave chase. He didn't make it very far before he lost his footing.

He fell. And fell. He looked up and it seemed that he had stumbled into an unfortunately deep hole. He pushed the large cloth of his dress down as it billowed around him. "Help!" He shouted upward but it merely spiral up and echoed into the impossibly long cavern. The wind whipped his hair about and he looked down but could see neither up or down.

The air around him tremored and he thought once he found the bottom that the landing would most certainly kill him. His last memories confused him. He could remember actions, but not faces. "Where am I?" He cried, just before his bottom struck the floor.

"Umph!" Steve grunted as his dress cushioned his fall. He stood up on trembling legs, rubbed his sore bottom, and took in the sight of a crystal table, two chairs, and a strangely decorated room.

Bruce chuckled to himself still up in his tree, he had to wonder what exactly the others were seeing. Whatever it was, it clearly wasn’t reality. Steve took off after Clint, who needed to close his chef’s coat before he gave the wildlife an eyeful. Steve lost his footing tripping over a bit of the sheet that was tied around him and swirled, tumbling to the floor.

Steve meanwhile, lost in his illusion, looked down at the brightly tiled marble floor and around at the teakettle wallpaper surrounding him. "What drunk bastard did this?" He pondered aloud. 

"Hello?" He called out, but it seemed no one would answer. The room was relatively small, but there appeared to be no doors.

Steve walked alongside the walls and felt them out with his hands, but no secret entrance could be found. At least until his eyes finally flitted downward and he took in the sight of a ridiculously small door, no larger than a mouse.

"Even in my smallest days I wouldn't have fit through there," Steve marveled. He heaved a sigh and took a seat at the table dejected. Now what was he supposed to do? It was then that a small pink object caught his eye. He looked at the table and realized for the first time that there were contents. A miniature pink cake on a doily that read, "Eat me." and a crystal bottle that read, "Suck me.".

Bruce cocked his head to the side confused as Steve felt along the air for something. “His smallest day? What in great hell is he talking about” Bruce muttered to himself, watching Steve sit on a tree stump and looked at the bottle of water and small granola bar Bruce had set near him for when he woke.

“Oh dear. Oh lord! I’m late. It’s the dungeon for me!” The sound of the white rabbit-man echoed in the strange room. What was strangest was that his voice seemed so very small.

Bruce jumped as Clint started talking to himself still near by. This caused Steve and Bruce to look up at the man rushing about on his knees about fifty feet away.

Steve was startled by the sudden noise and looked away from his discovering down at the source of the sound.

No larger than a small field mouse was the white rabbit-man. He was rushing across the floor towards the tiny door.

"Hey there!" Steve strode over and leaned down to the rabbit's level. "Hey there! Can you please tell me where I am?"

“Agh!” The fur on the rabbit’s ears stood on end as the large face of the giant man-lady startled him. “Oh good grief!” 

Clint grabbed at his chest and took many deep breaths before finally settling. “Where you are?” The little man cocked his head to the side and placed a hand on his hip. “Well how should I know?”

Bruce rolled his eyes, watching the exchange between to two men. If they continued moving in the direction they were going he was going to have to leave his tree soon and that could make him subject to becoming part of their fantasy.

Clint—who seemed to truly believe he was a white rabbit-man—crossed his arms and began tapping his foot again. “Honestly, girl. Who are you? Don’t you understand it is rude to distract people from their thinking without cause?”

Steve quirked an eyebrow. "I'm Steve Rogers. I don't know where I am. I'm sorry I distracted you. I'm just lost."

The white rabbit’s adorable bunny tail wiggled and his ears twitched. He gained a satisfied expression. “Well, how polite. It’s been so long since I’ve met a woman as polite as you.” He then adjusted his tailcoat and took a good once over of the individual in front of him. As he did, a slowly growing sound that mimicked a beating heart grew louder and louder.

‘What beautiful eyes. What soft skin. What silky hair.’ The rabbit began to blush as he continued to stare at Steve. ‘What rose kissed lips! What an adorable outfit.’ His tail twitched and his foot began to lightly shake. Then, in a way that was mostly unnoticeable due to his size, the rabbit’s pants began to shift. There seemed to be a bubble of some kind slowly filling his britches and the area just below his vest’s last button was swelling.

“Ahehm!” The rabbit cleared his thought and fixed his attention as to not loose himself in the beauty before him. “Well I am the White Rabbit, Duke Barton. It is a pleasure to make you acquaintance.” 

Clint took a bow and watched in horror as his oversized pocket watch rolled away. He raced between Steve’s legs to catch it. When he did, he brushed it off and lifted a large rabbit ear to hear that it was still working. Once he was certain it was fine, the little man placed the object into his vest pocket and looked up to bid his farewell’s to the dame. 

“Oh my!” What his eyes met was not the innocent confused expression of the little princess, but it was her long towering legs and everything between them. 

_SPOING_

The white rabbit’s mouth dropped open and his pants began to swell. The crotch area of his bottoms filled out so much, so quickly, that the button holding them closed snapped straight off!

Steve turned around and looked down at the stunned bunny. "Are you alright?"

The self-entitled Duke swallowed thickly and stared a moment longer. “I-“ he started, but the sound of a loud chirping chime broke his thoughts. Faster than a blink, the watch was back in the rabbit’s hands. “Oh my! Oh no! I’m late! I’m late for a very important date!” 

With a stunning speed, the white rabbit began rushing towards the door again. “Goodbye, miss Rogers! I must go! I’m late for my date! I’m so late!”

Well this wasn’t something Bruce had expected. Apparently the flower also held an aphrodisiac property as well. Well at least for Clint. The aroused man dropped a large pinecone he had been caring and watching it roll away he chased after it. Right between Steve’s legs, still on his knees. Clint got a bit caught up in Steve’s sheet but was quickly untangled as Steve turned to face him once again.

Suddenly looking at the pinecone panicked he lifted it and declaring he was late rushed away from Steve.

Steve waved in confusion and disappointment as the bunny disappeared behind the tiny door. He turned his attention then to the treats on the table. "Couldn't hurt if I have a little, could it?" Steve reasoned to himself as he picked up the small bottle labeled "Suck me." and placed it to his lips.

No sooner did the fluid touch his tongue did everything around him start to shrink. The table grew smaller and smaller until it appeared to Steve as a miniature. "Shit," Steve lamented as his head hit the ceiling. "Now I'm way too big."

Good at least Steve was hydrating. Going too long with out doing so could be very dangerous. Not to say that the man might not find some other way of hurting himself, but at least the injuries couldn’t be blamed on a lack of preparedness on Bruce’s part.

Steve rubbed the top of his sore head before reaching down and carefully, using only two fingers, retrieved the cake. "Maybe I'll get bigger and break the room," Steve mused as he nibbled the cake. 

The cake slithered down Steve's now-massive throat. The treat was oddly crunchy for cake, but Steve didn't have time to question it. Suddenly everything was shrinking. Soon the table was back to normal. Then it was too large as it slowly grew higher and higher from Steve's place on the ground.

Steve was thankful at least that his clothes seemed to shrink with him, because being buried in all of that fabric might have killed him, given that he was now about as big as your common hamster.

"Yes!" Steve said pleased. At least until he gazed across the room to where the door rested. A few steps had become an hour’s march. "Crap."

Bruce watched Steve sink to his knees, and release a deep sigh of relief the a triumphant “yes!” Steve looked in the direction Clint had run off and grumbled before he began fallowing after the other man’s trail. Bruce made a few more note in his book and placed the book in the small pack on his back before easing himself out of the tree to follow. “This is proving an interesting experiment.”


	2. The White Rabbit's Gloves

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve Rogers, the Alice of our story, finally finds Clint, the white rabbit-man. He follows the little guy into his large cottage home and offers to help the long eared fellow if he'll do the same and help him find his way home. The eager white rabbit accepts Steve's help and Bruce watches as a very uncomfortable, yet interesting, scene plays out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, if you can't tell by now we are going for a very whimsical feeling to this whole fiction. We're all fans of one version of Alice in Wonderland or another and it seemed silly not to make it a little more fun. One by one we will play out alternate versions of some iconic scenes and we'll likely make up some of our own. We're going to try to make something kinky happen in at least every other chapter either way. :D
> 
> Enjoy reading chapter two!

Steve sprinted toward the door but stopped short when he noticed something he hadn't when he'd been much taller. There was a face looking at him admirably from the door's grain. Steve looked at the odd face and blinked in surprise. "Um, hello?"

The eyes widened and a bright happy smile spread across what passed for lips on a door. "It really is you, isn't it?" The door seemed to shake with excitement. "It's such and honor to meet you! Well, to see you again," the doorknob trailed off.

"See me again?" Steve cocked his head in surprise. "Have we met?" He was beginning to realize that everyone in this strange place seemed to know him, but he didn't know any of them.

"It's been a long time since you last came through me, but you are my favorite hero! I have all the cards! Oh, Oh would you sign them for me?" The door wiggled as a small card appeared from the grain of its wood.

Steve took the large card with both hands and laid it out on the floor between them. "How odd," he said as he looked at the nicely made card with his own face smiling back at him. "Where ever did you get this?"  
"Oh, it took me a while, but I have the whole set! A lot of time hunting in all the corner holes in the wall shops," the door smiled proudly.

Steve still didn't understand where he'd acquired the strange image but he simply shrugged his shoulders and asked, "Do you have a pen?"

The door's face fell. He didn't have hands and there for had never had need of a pen before. "I, uumm-" He had failed! His chance to get his idol’s autograph and he had failed!!! "No, I'm afraid I don't." The Door looked away from Steve saddened and embarrassed.

Steve sighed and looked about but no matter of writing utensil was readily available. "Perhaps, something else?" Steve really wanted to get through the door before the little white rabbit got too far away. Finally, he realized there was a large butterfly burette in his soft blond hair. He reached up and unclipped it, then politely held it out to the door. "It isn't a signature, but it is from me."

The door gasped excitedly. "Really! Really? You'll give it to me? I'll love it always!"

Steve pushed the trinket toward the door but stopped halfway. He looked the door up and down. "Um, where do I put it?"

"Oh, there is a small knot above my right eye. It should stay there."

Obediently Steve stood up on his tiptoes and pushed the hair clip into the slot. "Would it be okay if I went through you now?"

The door glanced up at the clip, and then opening said, "Of course, of course. Good luck!"

Steve hurried through the exit, but when he turned to thank the door it was gone. All that was behind him was a long stretch of tall grass blades and tree-sized flower stalks. He turned around, dizzy, but found the same sort of sight in front of him. "Great," Steve mumbled as he began his trek into the unknown.

Bruce stayed back several feet, very confused by what exactly Steve thought he was doing. Currently the blond man was talking to a tree. Steve reached up and pulled a small twig that had four leaves attached to it from his hair and placed it into a notch in the bark. then scurried away continuing after Clint.

Around the bush and out of sight, the white rabbit in his fine coat wondered away from Steve. As the man ventured after the object of his desire, he came face to face with a large beautiful cottage. The large front door was decorated with a lovely floral wreath that rested just above a smaller door cut into the larger one’s midsection. That smaller one was the one the white rabbit decided to use to disappear into the house. His tailcoat vanished from sight behind a shut door.

Steve wondered through the overgrown plants until he saw a small cottage. He approached the building cautiously but ultimately decided to go inside. "Hello?" He called out to the unfamiliar room.

Inside the cottage, the white rabbit had managed to wonder upstairs. He began to look around through his many drawers hunting for something in particular. Downstairs, his intruder’s call went unheard. The living room was quaintly decorated and a small candy bowl with similar confections to the ones Steve had seen in the other room rested on a small side table. 

“Oh dear. Where are they? Without my gloves…” Clint searched through his dresser drawers for what he needed. It would be necessary to bring a pair for when he visited the Red Queen and he needed a glove now to deal with the mess he’d managed to get himself into thanks to that weird little Rogers girl.

Steve looked curiously about the small room and wandered over to a quaint little staircase. "Hello?" He called up the stairs before he began going upward.

Bruce pulled out his notebook once again and noted the small gathering of out jutting rocks that Clint currently stood atop. Clint pulled franticly at the underbrush in search of something while Steve slowly approached him.

Finally, Clint pulled a thin box from under his neatly folded shirts. He couldn’t remember why he had hidden his silky white gloves with the small studs in that drawer but he was happy to have them now. He opened the box and counted. Five of the original fifteen were left. He smiled. “Oh good. That is enough.”

The white rabbit walked over to his bed and took a seat on the edge of the simple thing and pulled on of the encased male-gloves from the box that read, “Super Clean Perl Condoms for Sophisticated Gentlerabbits.” 

“I may be late, but showing up like this would be worse than being a moment behind.” Clint’s teeth tore open the edge of one of the condom bags and he held the open case in-between his chompers as he worked his pants open and exposed the embarrassment that he’d gained when his eyes had met the underside of Steve’s dress. His fingerless white gloves began to work the length of his shame quickly. It didn’t take long before he was removing the man-glove from it’s packaging and rolling it out over his erect form. “That’s better. Now. Quickly. I don’t want to be late.”

Steve crept up the stairs and finally peaked around the corner to the nearest room. "Oh! Hello!" He called out when he saw the familiar back of the white rabbit. "I was hoping you hadn't gone too far."

“Oh. Oh yes.” The rabbit’s hand was fast at work on his irresponsibility. He had heard Steve come in but he wasn’t even sure that he hadn’t imagined the whole thing. Either way, he was much to busy and involved in what he was doing to stop. Furthermore, if he did stop, he would be late for sure. 

"Yes? I haven't asked you a question yet," Steve said curiously as he came deeper into the room.

Bruce stopped in his note taking to wonder where Clint had gotten the small box of condoms. Though they were on a SHEILD Island, he supposed some of the agents had hidden little stashes of curious items about the place. Almost as soon as he was done with that thought did he begin to wonder how much of a blundering virgin Steve really was as it was very clear Clint did not need his attention at this time, but Steve strolled right toward him unfazed.

Clint’s fast pumps left his curling in on himself and panting. It felt so good to stroke his lower body, especially with the pre-lubed shield that had fun shaped bumps and ridges put on the interior to enhance the pleasure of the wearer and—when the situation called for one—the receiver of desire rubbed against his own natural folds. “Mmm. Yes. That feels good. Just a bit more. Come on. Hurry up.”

"Hurry up?" Steve cocked his head to the side in confusion and finally came around the rabbit's side to inspect the unusual thing he was doing. "Oh my," Steve said in surprise when he saw the bunny's hands were working over a swollen extension of his body.

“Oh! Miss Rogers!” The rabbit blushed bright red and began to pump faster. “What are you doing in my house?” He wrapped his second hand around the top of his business to help hide it from view, but he had no intention of stopping.

Steve squinted his eyes, trying to puzzle out what was happening. It seemed familiar, like most things in this place, but he couldn't quite place it. 

"Is this your house? I was just trying to find you. I didn't get to explain, I'm lost you see. I was hoping...hoping..." Steve trailed off as he watched the rabbit's hands work up and down something between his legs. It made something warm swirl inside Steve's stomach. "Say, what exactly is it you're doing there?"

Bruce threw his hands into the air as Steve asked just what Clint was up to. He marched away for a moment grumbling about the overly sheltered older man. Really he understood that the times had changed, but really? Really? Had the man seriously just asked what masturbation was?!

The rabbit turned his face away and pursed his lips. “Well, I’m….” He wasn’t really sure what to say. It wasn’t right for a woman to ask about those sorts of things. Not that he knew many women. Still, it was a bit odd to have to explain this sort of behavior. “I’m just trying to work out my frustration. I’m tense, you see, and I must relieve it or I will loose my head.”

"Lose your head?" Steve shook his head sympathetically. "That's terrible. Is there anyway I can help you relieve your stress?"

At that moment, the rabbit suddenly had a wonderful idea. “Yes, actually. In fact, I believe that your assistance would speed up the process by at least ten minutes!”

"What should I do?"

Bruce whipped back around as he heard Steve offer to help. The poor man had no idea what he was getting himself into. Bruce smirked. This was certainly turning into something worth recording.

“Well. You could do a number of things. You could use your hands. Sing me a song. You could rub it yourself using your delicate finger tips.” He paused to shudder and his hands sped up even faster. “You could give it kisses. Yes. Kisses are always so very nice. I never get enough kisses.” 

Steve smiled and leaned down so his face was at level with the rabbit's quickening hands. "If I help you, will you help me?" He asked hesitantly.

Bruce Looked up to the sky and with a sighing giggle let out a quite. "Thank your for ignorance, it is truly lovely."

The white rabbit gasped and shivered. “Y-yes! Of course! If you help, then I can grant you eighty-two seconds of time. I will help you as much as I can in that time. For helping me save time, of course.” Soft fluff swayed as the rabbit’s white cottontail shook behind him.

Steve reached out both white-gloved hands and wrapped them over Clint's own hands. He began to move them up and down, not entirely sure what else he could do. "Like this?"

“Oh my, yes Miss Rogers. That is good.” The rabbit’s hands slowly slid away from his groin and allowed the beautiful Steve’s hands to replace his own. As her smooth gloved rubbed on his own shield, he closed his eyes and let out a loud happy moan through a large smile that parted his lips. “Yes! You are better than imagined!”

Steve shuddered in surprise as Clint's hands moved and there was only a thick shaft of flesh beneath. Feeling suddenly that this was in fact the object of the need, Steve tightened his grip on the lower body and ran silken fingers up the hot length.

Bruce dropped his pack and pulled out a small digital voice recorder. Carefully easing closer to them he pressed record button, and set the machine on the rock closest to the two men. This was going to be fantastic data.

Clint leaned back. His long white rabbit ears fell back and his pelvis pressed forward as he leaned back on his arms. “Yes. Oh Rogers.” His dialogue was something like bad foreign romance scene with subtitles. If felt natural, but that was because he thought it was the normal way to respond. After all, the Red Queen was obsessed with making her subjects giving lines as if they were in a heated private film. 

The rabbit’s need grew until it filled the gentleman’s sleeve completely. Clint arched back. “P-please. Lick it. Yes. That’s what I need now. Lick it and I will help you. Please, Miss Rogers. Please.”

The red queen never licked the rabbit’s mess herself. However, from time to time she would have one of the servants preform these kinds of acts on her loyal rabbit. These were the times that the white rabbit-man loved more than almost everything else. Especially when the queen demanded that things get messier without the gloves. However, he would never ask that of dear Steve. He just wanted the sweet feeling of a hot tongue over his gloved body.

Steve wrapped one hand around the small bouncing sack of flesh below and caressed the taut flesh there. For a moment, the plush feel of it, even through his glove, distracted him but the rabbit's words drew him from the action and he placed the other hand below Clint's lower head and stroked his fingers over the glands, allowing himself to freely touch the plastic wrapped rod. Steve looked up at the arching creature and felt a hot blush fill his cheeks. "Sure," he muttered timidly and leaned forward to stroke a shy tongue along the swollen red head that rested just above his hand.

Steve found he rather liked the warm, smooth sensation of the plastic glove beneath his tongue. He dipped down and ran his tongue in a circle over the flat surface of the rabbit's crown.

“Yes! Wonderful. Perfect, Miss Rogers! Perfect!” The white rabbits screams of approval shook the shingles of his chandelier down in his dining room. He lifted his feet up as he bent his knees. His hands reached out and gripped at Steve’s shoulders as he cried. It was better than he could have hoped. Such a rare treat indeed! His body swelled, his heart pounded fiercely, his bones shook as he shivered, and his mouth opened in one final yell. 

All at once, the rabbit’s dirty seed shot from the opening on his tip and hot creamy liquid that smelled sweet like candy filled his glove’s top. The mess squished around in the tight glove’s semi-transparent, white skin as more and more hot mess joined it. Finally, the fluid stopped coming and it settled in place in the glove.

The white rabbit fell back onto his bed, totally relaxed. “Oh my. Oh yes. Wonderful. Just wonderful. You have your time Miss Rogers.”

Bruce having returned to his notebook and bag smacked his head against a tree. He was having a hard time comprehending what was happening in front him. He really wanted to pull out his camcorder but he only had so much memory with him and he was already getting sound records. He hadn't even found the other two yet! No. He would have to save the camcorder for later. Yes later.

Steve felt the pulsing beneath his tongue and it made him growl deep in his throat, but before he knew it the feeling was gone. He pulled his mouth away panting and looked down at the satisfied man on the bed. "Oh well, right." He cleared his throat, brushed down his dress and moved to sit beside the rabbit. "I don't know where I am, as I mentioned to you upon our last meeting. So I was hoping you might know this place a bit better and maybe you could show me the way home?"

The rabbit laid his hand on his still heavily heaving stomach. He was very relaxed and he wanted to bask in it as long as possible. It wasn’t often he felt so physically spoiled. The Queen always had him on such a strict regiment. “You are lost? Deary me. Well, that’s no good.” He looked over at the girl and smiled. “Well, you are in my house.”

"Yes," Steve's brow crinkled. "You said that. And I've told you many times that I'm lost. Do you know the way home?"

“Home? Well my home is here,” he said plainly before sitting up. He took the glove off his business and tossed it into a nearby trashcan in one clean toss. He then pulled a handkerchief from his coat pocket and polished his pole before slipping it back into his britches. Then, realizing his button had popped off, he decided to change his pants as he spoke. Of course, he did so behind the closet door as to not be impolite. “Where else would you mean to go?”

Bruce chuckled as he watched Clint decide that his imagined pants needed to be changed. The short man stood and walked behind a bush to mimic the movements of removing, choosing a new pair, and then putting on pants. The whole display was absurd.

"Well, home." Steve said plainly. "The place I was before here."

Clint’s ears appeared from behind the closet door before the rest of him. He was dressed in something that look exactly like the outfit he was in the first time, only there wee no missing buttons. “I see. Before here? Well. You were in the entrance. Don’t you remember? There is a strange sort of fellow with an obsession with cards there who manages who comes into the world and who leaves.”

"No, no. Before that."

“Before that?” The rabbit adjusted his ears as he considered the idea for a long moment. “I suppose that would be the land outside of Wonderland.”

“Wonderland?”

Bruce glanced up from his notes as Clint spoke. Shaking his head he placed pen to paper once again. 'The flower has created an oddly coherent group hallucination. From what I have been able to gather from Steve and Clint’s conversation, they believe they are in Wonderland. How they came to settle on this particular fairytale I have yet to discover. Nor have I found the location of Tony or Thor. It is my sincere hope that nothing has happened to them as they wonder the Island. Though I gave each of them a stronger dose of the sleep aid in an attempt to keep them from harm longer. Only time well tell how they have been faring. Total hours under the flowers influence three and twenty-two minuets.' 

Bruce placed his pen in the spine of his notebook, closed it, and placed it in his pack. He then lifted the bag up, walked over and picked up his voice recorder, placed it to into his pack, then slung the bag on to his back and ventured into woods. There was more work to be done.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm very sorry to announce that, due to personal relation issues, this fiction is currently on hiatus.   
> This problem may be resolved in the future, but for now, we have no way of knowing when or if this project will continue.  
> Our hope is to at least tack on a good ending in the future with at least two of our writers.   
> Thank you for your time and we apologize for this inconvenience.


End file.
